


Covet

by chezamanda



Series: Sin City [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Barebacking, Begging, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Cock Rings, Community: kink_bingo, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Emotion Play, Escort Service, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kissing, Lap Sex, Male Submissive, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partner Swapping, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Restraints, Safer Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You smell like her,” she said, her voice pitched in a low, dangerous tone. “I saw what you did back there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bastard grinned.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2013 [[Emotion Play](kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/18659.html)]. 
> 
> No Marvel characters were harmed in the making of this fic. A little thanks to old episodes of Secret Diary of a Call Girl and the Hive for some of the ideas. Also to Idris Elba and Moon Bloodgood for starring as the couple in my head. Mmm.

Everything had been negotiated prior to the Keyes’ arrival in Vegas: two hours, some kinky play is fine but nothing too hardcore, and definitely interaction between Olivia and Natasha - Mrs. Keyes’ request. As usual, Natasha and Clint arrived right on time at the couple’s hotel room at The Wynn in nice, but inconspicuous clothing. The average person might not realize it, but the hotel staff and anyone in the business knew what they were up to no matter how well dressed. Natasha carried a bag that contained everything they would need for their session: condoms, different kinds of lube, and her favorite pair of red satin restraints. She eyed Clint in his tailored charcoal grey suit and felt as though she could take him right there in the hallway. The look that he gave her in return mirrored that feeling and made heat pool at the base of her. They would have to save that for the session.

Olivia and Adrian Keyes welcomed them into the suite and offered them a seat on the couch and to have a drink with them before everything got started. Natasha studied them closely: how they interacted with each other, the little touches and shy manner that they had despite their relatively cool and collected tone. Olivia blushed when she caught Natasha’s gaze, her dark brown eyes darting down to her hands as though she had been doing something that she knew she shouldn’t. That was Natasha’s cue to move in. She moved to sit beside Olivia, slipping off her fitted suit jacket before settling down on the couch. Olivia’s eyes went wide as she saw the curve-hugging, low cut dress that Natasha wore beneath the otherwise professional jacket. It was the color of a good red wine and she knew that she looked goddamned irresistible in it - which is why she used it for work.

“We’re only going to do whatever you’re comfortable with,” Natasha said, gently trailing her fingers along Olivia’s exposed forearm and up to her palm. 

“I.. okay,” she stammered, “That’s good.”

Natasha reached up, brushing some of Olivia’s long brown hair behind her ear. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” she answered, her voice having gone breathless.

“Would you like to kiss me?”

Swallowing hard, Olivia nodded and allowed Natasha to press their mouths together. She could feel both men’s eyes on them as they kissed, Natasha’s hands running over her body. Olivia was slender and athletic, less curvy than Natasha was, but probably in the same shape from the strong thigh muscles that she felt beneath her hand. Her shyness seemed to melt away the more Natasha kissed her, and soon her own hands were exploring Natasha’s curves.

“You’ve never been with a woman before?” Natasha asked, stroking her cheek. 

“Not like this, no,” Olivia admitted, flushing a deeper red. “I mean, I’ve kissed one before, but that’s all.”

Natasha smiled warmly at her. “Still want to go on?”

Olivia nodded, a glint of excitement in her eye. “Yeah.”

“Good,” she said and brushed her mouth against Olivia’s reddened lips. 

Natasha glanced over her shoulder at Clint, flashing him a heated look and grinned before she started untying the black wrap dress that Olivia wore. Her body went hot at the darkness in his gaze; she loved doing that to him. The fabric parted, revealing the matching black lace lingerie that she had beneath the slinky dress. 

“You have such a beautiful body, Olivia,” Natasha said, running her hands over the inviting swell of Olivia’s breasts.

Fortunately, the bra had a clasp on the front so that Natasha didn’t have to do more than flick it open to get at Olivia’s tits. They fit perfectly into her hands and were wonderfully soft against them. Olivia gasped at every touch, her breath suddenly shallow which led Natasha to believe they were the perfect place to start. Some women’s breasts weren’t as sensitive; some were so much that they could come just from Natasha’s hands or mouth working them. As soon as Natasha touched her tongue to one pebbled brown nipple, Olivia just about came off the couch. She canted her hips against nothing and Natasha grinned, continuing to suck and lick at her breasts. 

“Can.. Can I do this to you too?” Olivia asked, panting and sounding a little dazed.

“I’d love that,” Natasha said and stood up in front of her.

Reaching behind her, Natasha tugged at the zipper and let the fabric loosen and fall into a puddle at her feet. Olivia’s eyes widened as she took in Natasha’s body, desire written as clear as day across her beautiful face. It never failed to make her feel slightly smug when her clients reacted as such. She put a lot of work into maintaining her body and it felt good to have it appreciated by others. Natasha climbed onto Olivia’s lap, her knees planted on either side of Olivia’s thighs so that her face was practically in Natasha’s more than ample cleavage. 

“Why don’t you unhook my bra for me?” Natasha said, guiding Olivia’s hands behind her back.

The satin fell away, revealing Natasha’s full, bare breasts to Olivia’s hungry gaze. She touched Natasha so gently that it was almost reverent. Natasha leaned into Olivia’s hands with a pleasant hum, encouraging her to continue and was rewarded with her hot, wet mouth replacing her soft touch. There was a gentle tug as she sucked one nipple between her lips.

“You’re a natural,” she gasped, bending down to steal a kiss from Olivia before letting her get back to what she was doing.

Natasha didn’t always get turned on so easily when she was working, but Olivia had her wetter than she ever had been with a client. Olivia feasted upon her breasts, leaving her feeling a little flushed and dizzy. Natasha couldn’t let herself get too in over her head, so she gently moved Olivia from her breasts and returned to kissing her instead. She slipped her hand down between them, finding Olivia just as turned on as she felt. Her fingers teased Olivia’s clit through the soaked material until she was panting, her head falling back onto the cushions. She dipped her hand beneath the flimsy lace and into the dampness between Olivia’s thighs. It was a shame she would be using a barrier when she went down on Olivia because she smelled so fucking good that Natasha wanted to just bury her face in her pussy. 

Bringing her slick fingers up to Olivia’s mouth, Natasha purred at her. “Taste yourself, tell me how sweet you are.”

Olivia’s breath stuttered, but she took Natasha’s fingers between her lips and licked them clean with a moan. Natasha wondered if Olivia had ever tasted her own slick before. She went to her knees between Olivia’s legs and peeled away her panties before she retrieved one of the dental dams from her bag. With Olivia’s thighs spread and both men watching intently, Natasha went down on her. She must have been on edge before Natasha set her mouth to her because she was coming just moments later, her hands buried in Natasha’s curls and rocking against her face with a loud cry.

With a little smirk, Natasha kissed her inner thigh and removed the latex barrier, allowing Olivia time to enjoy the aftershocks of her orgasm. Adrian leaned in to kiss his wife, saying something to her in that wonderfully deep voice of his. He pulled his wife into his lap, tugging off the rest of her clothing so that she was naked in his lap. They were beautiful together and their connection was noticeably deep. Natasha returned to Clint, curling up at his side and gave him a few pointers on how to approach Olivia. 

“Love watching you work,” he rumbled against her mouth as she kissed him. “Had to keep myself from going over and touching you.”

“Mmm,” she purred back. “Bet you have something planned.”

He grinned wolfishly. “You know me too well.”

Adrian was down to just his boxer-briefs by the time Natasha looked back, and she had to swallow hard when she saw him. Every inch of him looked like it had been sculpted just for her gaze. He was older, a tiny bit of grey showing in his dark beard, and crinkles at the corners of his eyes that made him look all the handsomer. She was looking forward to seeing what he was hiding beneath those briefs. If the bulge was anything to go by, Natasha was going to enjoy what he had to offer. 

Olivia’s head was on his shoulder, still looking happily disheveled.

“I want to watch Adrian fuck you, Natasha,” she said, stroking her husband’s muscular thigh, “while I ride Clint.”

Natasha and Clint shared a look, both turning to grin at their clients. “Just tell us where you want us,” she told them.

Per Olivia’s instructions, Adrian led Natasha over to the oversized bed across from the seating area while Olivia crawled into Clint’s lap. Natasha could taste Olivia’s mouth on Adrian’s lips along with something slightly sweet and musky that she could only imagine was the taste of Olivia’s pussy. It was a delicious combination. His neatly trimmed, close cut beard rasped against her skin as his mouth moved down her neck on his way to her breasts. He was more confident than his wife in the way that he handled her, his touch more commanding, and Natasha found herself following his lead as the wetness between her thighs spread. Turning her onto her back, Adrian pulled the satin and lace away from her. It clung to her slightly before she was exposed to the cool air of the room. The contrast made her shiver.

Adrian took her on her hands and knees, his hips slamming up against her ass with every thrust as he held her in place. She made a show of it, her moans and cries just a little louder than she would be with her other clients because she knew Clint and Olivia were watching. Though with Adrian’s thick cock wedged inside of her cunt, she didn’t need to exaggerate all that much. Olivia faced them as she rode a now very naked Clint on the couch, her tits bouncing with the movement. Clint’s hands gripped her narrow hips as he guided her - a sensation that she knew very well. She met his eyes again and let a low, drawn-out mewl that she only ever used when they were at home. 

It did the trick.

Clint’s eyes went dark, and she could see him force himself to put his focus back on the gorgeous woman riding his dick. He guided her head back so that he could ravage her mouth, his hand moving down to tease at her clit, and she cried out against his lips. Natasha was distracted by the heated look he gave Olivia and the intimate way that he touched her, jealousy spreading low in her gut and swirling with the desire that was already there. His eyes flicked back to Natasha with a mischievous little glint shining in them. _Bastard,_ Natasha thought. Olivia yelped in surprise and Natasha noticed that he was moving Olivia roughly on his cock, but judging by the slackness of her jaw and the sounds pouring from her lips, Olivia was enjoying the ride.

Clint and Natasha kept the teasing up until their respective partners had both spent themselves. She turned over, pulling Adrian back to her mouth and purred appreciatively at his touch. His large hand splayed out against her lower back, feeling pleasantly warm and almost protective. They would need to wrap up soon, the two hours having flown by in what felt like minutes. Olivia joined them on the bed, her body pressing up behind Natasha and diverting her from Adrian’s mouth. She kissed Natasha’s shoulder, a sated smile on her face and her hair looking the definition of “just been fucked hair.”

“Did you two have fun?” Natasha asked in a husky voice.

“Mmhmm,” Olivia purred and leaned down for a kiss. “I think we’ll have to do this again when we’re back in town.”

Natasha nipped at her bottom lip. “I’d like that.”

“I would too,” Clint added as he moved onto the bed behind Olivia.

He rolled Olivia over to face him and moved in to reclaim her mouth, his arm forming a barrier between the two women. Natasha’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the display, but she hid the look when the two of them came back up for air. She pulled Natasha back to her for a heated kiss, the taste of Clint’s mouth still on her lips. This made Natasha grip Olivia’s arms and push her onto her back, sucking that taste right off her tongue until she was canting her hips against Natasha’s thigh between her legs. Even her skin smelled like Clint’s cologne and it tripped that possessive center in Natasha’s brain. She forced herself to get back into professional mode and eased Olivia down with a gentler touch and soft kisses against her swollen lips.

“As much as I’d love to stay, I’m afraid the two hours are up,” Natasha said.

Natasha gave her one last kiss before letting Adrian scoop his wife up in his arms, neither of them bothering to get dressed and Natasha had a pretty strong feeling she knew why. She and Clint dressed quickly and collected their things, the money having already been taken care of when the session was booked. They said their goodbyes before leaving the room. The surprised squeal that came from the other side of the door confirmed Natasha’s suspicions. It was pretty common when she worked with couples that they immediately had sex after the session was over. The thrill of having a new sexual encounter did that to most people.

“You didn’t get to use your restraints,” Clint commented as they stepped into the empty elevator.

“Not yet,” she said with a smirk.

On the way back to their apartment, she called the agency to check in that everything had gone well and they had two very satisfied customers. Clint pulled up to a red light, his hand creeping over to her knee and she swatted it away as she ended the call. 

“You haven’t earned it,” she said in a sharp tone.

Clint’s mouth dropped open in surprise. She knew that he was well aware of what that tone meant even if he didn’t say anything. Hiding the smile at his reaction, Natasha turned her eyes back to the passing Strip. She had something fun in store once they got home.

As soon as they were inside the door, Natasha had Clint pressed up against the door with her body trapping him. She slowly raked her eyes over his body. 

“You smell like her,” she said, her voice pitched in a low, dangerous tone. “I saw what you did back there.”

The bastard grinned. “You were doing the same thing, baby.”

This earned him a sharp swat against his cheek, not a full fledged slap, but enough to sting and make his eyes go wide. Anger flashed through his gaze, quickly replaced by lust. Natasha stepped away from him and pointed at the couch.

“Go over there and take off all of your clothes,” she ordered. “Do not sit down until I tell you to. Is that understood?”

Swallowing hard, Clint nodded. That wasn’t good enough for Natasha.

“I didn’t hear you, Clint.”

“Yes, I understand,” he said in a clear tone.

“Good.”

Without another word, Clint did as he was told and moved over to the couch, immediately stripping off his suit. He left everything in a neat, folded stack on the floor beside the couch along with his shoes. She took the restraints out of her purse and left the bag on the table in the entryway as she stalked over to him. It was late afternoon and their floor to ceiling windows let the golden-amber colored light from outside which bathed Clint’s stocky, muscular body in a warm tone. She loved to just look at him, admiring the effort he put into cording those muscles beneath his skin. He would look even better with that red satin wrapped around his wrists.

“Turn around,” she said. “Put your arms behind your back.”

Doing exactly as he was told, Clint faced away from her and held his arms behind him so that she could loop each restraint around his wrists. The material was long enough that she was able to criss-cross the satin between his arms and tie them off at the elbow to form a secure, yet eye-pleasing braided arm restraint. He was now allowed to sit on the couch. 

“You were trying to make me jealous,” she said, sliding her jacket off and reaching behind her to unzip her dress. “It worked.”

Clint’s smug look disappeared as quickly as it came across his face when she looked at him. She let the dress fall to the floor, followed by her lingerie, and his eyes widened slightly. His cock was already half hard against his thigh just seeing her naked. Stepping out of her heels, Natasha arranged herself on the chair across from the couch, one leg draped over the arm and leaving her completely exposed to his gaze. That was the only thing she would allow him for the time being.

“I know you were watching me with Adrian,” she said, trailing her fingers down between her breasts and onto her belly. “And now you’re going to watch me.”

She was still wet from the session and hadn’t come despite Adrian’s best efforts. Her fingers slipped inside of her pussy with shocking ease, her own touch sending sparks up her spine. Clint’s weighty gaze settled on her as she melted into the cushions, sighing, with her fingers working slowly between her legs. She watched him through half-lidded eyes, the way he shifted against his bonds and how his cock continued to fill out and lengthen. 

“Tell me what it was like to have her ride your cock,” she ordered.

Clint swallowed hard. “Nothing like fucking you.”

Natasha laughed, the sound clipped. “Flattery won’t get those restraints off of you. Tell me what it was like getting your cock in that wet pussy of hers.”

She watched him collect himself before he answered. “She was so turned on and wet that I just slipped right in. God, she was so fucking tight, too,” he said, eyes trained on her fingers as they circled her clit. His arms shifted again. 

“Keep talking.”

Sweat beaded at his hairline and she loved how powerful it made her felt to see him squirming like that. He was physically stronger than her, but she could still reduce him to a nervous, perspiring mess if she wanted to. She knew what it felt like to be on the other end of this kind of play because he had done it to her more than once. The memory of it made her wet, her concentration slipping ever so slightly as she stared at his beautiful body. His cock was flushed red, curving up proudly against his belly, and she could see the gleaming wet pre-come slip down from the head of it. All because of her.

“Fuck, Tasha, she felt so good, but I couldn’t stop watching you,” he said, his voice tinged with desperation even as he continued describing how it felt to have his cock buried inside of Olivia.

Clint’s expression shifted to hopeful when Natasha stopped what she had been doing and crossed over to him. The smack that she gave him quickly changed that, leaving him confused but still very obviously turned on.

“I did what you said!”

She ran her hand soothingly across the red mark that formed there. “Except you started talking about fucking me,” she said. “I told you not to.”

“I’m sorry,” he answered quietly.

“That’s good,” she started, her hand moving down to brush against his hard cock. He hissed in response to the touch, trying desperately to stay still, “but you have to earn the right to have your cock inside of me.”

A droplet of sweat slid down the side of his face. “How?”

“Beg for it,” she said, straddling his lap so that her dripping wet cunt was just touching his cock.

Clint’s chest rose and fell with each strained breath, his eyes slipping closed for a moment. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and it made the grin on her face all the more pronounced. Her fingers trailed through the dusting of chest hair, down between the valleys between each abdominal muscle until she found the dark path of hair that led to his groin. One black painted fingernail edged along the vein on the underside of his cock, forcing another hiss out of him.

“Oh god, please,” he moaned, “please let me fuck you, Tasha. Love how your pussy feels on my dick.”

Natasha grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging his head back. “You aren’t going to fuck me, Clint, but if you’re good, I’ll ride this pretty cock of yours.”

He whimpered, swearing under his breath, before he continued pleading to have his dick inside of her. Natasha did her best to distract him - her mouth sucking a mark onto the side of his neck, her fingers plucking at his nipples because she knew just how much he liked it, the wet press of her pussy up against his cock - but he soldiered on like a good boy. Just when he appeared to be at his breaking point, Natasha let up her assault and rewarded him with a blindingly hot kiss.

“Stay here,” she ordered before sliding off of his lap and walking back to their bedroom to retrieve a little something extra. 

Clint’s eyes widened when he saw the cock ring in her hand. She fit it around the base of his dick, securing it with the little metal snaps before settling back into his lap. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, but you aren’t allowed to come until I say so,” she told him. “Okay?”

“Yes,” he replied with a small sigh of relief.

“Such a good boy when I’ve got you tied up,” she said.

Natasha held Clint’s gaze as she sank down onto his thick cock, almost daring him to come despite the tight restraint around the base of him. They both let out a shaky breath when she was fully seated, even in the headspace that she was in, she couldn’t ignore how perfectly he fit inside of her pussy. Her movements were deliberately slow at first, letting him enjoy the privilege of being inside of her and still teasing him at the same time. He whimpered pathetically, arms twitching against the satin that held them and prevented him from touching her like he wanted.

“Fuck, you feel so good inside of my cunt,” she moaned, circling her hips slowly. “How do I feel?”

“So fucking amazing, Tasha,” he gasped. “Will you let me come inside you?”

“Only if you’re good for me.”

His mouth dropped to lap at one of her nipples and she pulled his head back again. “Uh-uh, I didn’t ask you to do that,” she warned.

“Sorry,” he said, his eyes cast downward.

Natasha rubbed at the spot where she had tugged on his hair and murmured soothingly to him before she started rocking in his lap again. Her own desire to get off was getting too strong to ignore and she noticed her hips tilting a little more insistently than she had planned. She wanted to draw it out as much as she could, but her body had other plans. His cock pressed right up against that sweet spot inside of her, making her control of the situation slip even further away from her. Steadying herself with her hands against his broad shoulders, Natasha rode his cock with abandon.

Beneath her, she felt his hips moving in counterpoint to her own and it took a moment what he was doing to register in her mind. He was trying to get her off. As much as she wanted to give in, she found it in her to regain control and squeezed her knees against the outsides of his thighs.

“Sit still until I say otherwise, understood?” 

“Y-yes,” he stammered.

Natasha moved on his cock again, arching her back just enough to make her breasts stick out, and she watched his eyes move downward. She loved her tits almost as much as Clint did; they were full and wonderfully soft and responsive to touch. Clint shifted and bit back a desperate moan as she continued bouncing on his dick, her breasts swaying in his face with every movement. Sliding her hand between their bodies, Natasha rubbed at her swollen clit and forced down her own whimper before she brought her slick fingers up to Clint’s mouth.

“Lick my fingers clean,” she ordered, smiling when he more than happily obeyed her. “Don’t I taste good?”

He moaned around the two fingers in his mouth. “Yes.”

“You made me this wet, Clint,” she purred at him, making him whimper. “Do you want me to come on your cock?”

“Oh god,” he said as a shiver ran through him. “Yes, please. Please come on my cock, Tasha.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” she said, stroking his cheek.

Natasha fucked herself on his cock, not bothering to hold back as she canted her hips wildly. She made an unholy racket as she bounced in his lap; he felt so fucking good inside of her that the sounds were genuine. Pleasure coiled tightly within her, the tension growing every time she felt his cock against her g-spot, and she dug her nails into his shoulders with a strained moan. Her orgasm was maddeningly out of reach, she just needed a final push in the right direction. 

“Want your mouth on my tits,” she said, it should have sounded like an order but she was so breathless that the command lost its strength. Though from the blown look in Clint’s eyes, he hadn’t noticed a difference.

His lips closed around one peaked nipple and she cried out, bringing one hand up to bury itself in his hair. She ground against his cock as he lavished attention upon both breasts, his hot mouth sucking and licking at them. Deep inside of her, she could feel that coiled heat growing more and more taut by the second. Rocking against him, she felt herself desperately chasing that release that was still just out of her grasp. 

And then Clint grazed his teeth against her sensitive flesh, the shock of it making Natasha burst apart at the seams. Her nails dug into his skin as she came, her whole body trembling in the wake of her orgasm. 

A moment later, her senses kicked back in and she reached between their bodies to release the snaps on the cock ring she had placed on Clint, then tossed it onto the couch beside them. She remained still as he breathed in and out slowly in an attempt to maintain his composure, and then decided to do him one better. Natasha undid the knot that held his satin bonds so that they fell away and allowed him the use of his arms once again. The red ribbons were still around his wrists when he brought his arms around to the front, hands settling firmly on the swell of her hips. 

“Come for me, Clint,” Natasha said, her voice husky and low.

Clint worked Natasha on his cock with quick, sharp movements that had her crying out all over again. She took his mouth roughly, wanting to lay claim to him one last time before he came. Growling into the kiss, Clint held her down against him as his cock throbbed inside of her cunt and filled her with thick, wet heat. She whimpered, absently petting at his hair as she felt him emptying himself inside of her. He was the only one she allowed to take her without protection; it was a privilege they reserved only for each other and no one else. 

“It’s been too long since we did that,” Clint said after a long moment of quiet. He lifted his head, a lazy, sated smile spread across his face and his hair a mess. 

“Mm, yeah it has,” she agreed with a nod. “Forgot what a good sub you are.”

“Well, I am a professional.”

Natasha laughed and kissed him again. “I don’t think I’m finished with you though,” she said with a grin that sent a shiver through Clint.


End file.
